House of Wolves
by sweetfur
Summary: SLASH! Ignore the title. XD STANKYLE oneshot! a really long oneshot...Stan and Kyle fear that they'll be seperated.


**HOUSE OF WOLVES**

SLASH!!!

-Please REVIEW!-

Wow, this is, like, the first complete story I've ever written, that I totally made up as I went along. XD I was inspired by the quote at the beginning, ('If you live to be a hundred...') I saw it in a catalog, and I was like, that's soooo cute! So I wrote it down and started this from it. I really wanted this to just be rated 'T', so it was really hard not to write any really strong slash. There are some yummy parts, though, so don't worry! X3 If you want heavier slash, read my other StanKyle oneshot, 'Finger on the Trigger'.

I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed any of my other stories! Every review makes me smile:) The more reviews I get, the more I write.

In this, Shelley is 21, so that makes the boys about 17, and Ike, about 12.

You're probably wondering why I chose the title to be 'House of Wolves'... Well, it's a song I was listening to while I wrote much of this. XD

**Various lyrics by: **My Chemical Romance, O.K. Go, Hellogoodbye, Nickelback, The Afters, Howie Day, Taking Back Sunday, Fall Out Boy, Moby, Rascal Flatts and Say Anything.

---

"If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day, so that I never have to live without you." Stan proclaimed, nuzzling Kyle's neck.

Kyle laughed, shoving Stan away and then reeling him back in and giving him a tender kiss.

"What about me then?" he teased "I have to live a day of agony?"

"Sucks to be you!" Stan grinned.

Kyle wrestled his boyfriend into the snow, ripping off his hat and tossing it aside. Snowflakes flecked Stan's hair, a beautiful contrast of black and white.

Kyle kissed him again, this time more aggressively. Stan groaned and pulled Kyle closer by his jacket collar.

When they pulled apart Kyle took off his own hat. He fit it snugly on Stan's head.

"A good luck charm for the ride down." He grinned.

Stan chuckled, reaching over for his own hat that lay discarded in the snow, a few feet away. He threw it to Kyle. "I don't know if you'd call mine 'lucky', but you can test it out."

"Don't mind if I do." Kyle pulled the hat over his rust colored hair, pulled himself up, off of Stan and grabbed his snowboard.

He fit his boots back on with a click and waited for Stan.

The mountain swallowed down before them, pine trees dotting it's side. Rocks jutted out all over, creating perfect jumps. Far below, the town gleamed of warm light, beckoning to them.

"Ready?" Kyle asked.

Stan nodded and jumped off, snow clouding up behind him.

"Hey!" Kyle protested, taking off after him.

The two boys sped down the mountainside, their boards slicing the snow. Stan flew off the edge of a snow covered rock, the wind whipping his face. He landed with swish, then guided the board around pine trees and other obstacles, throwing his body into each turn. The world flashed by in a blur of muted color.

Minutes later, when he finally reached the bottom of the jagged mountain, Stan skidded to a stop and fell back in the snow. His breath grew in clouds over his face, his chest heaving up and down. Kyle sailed past him a few feet and then fell into the snow too.

Stan closed his eyes and let the snowflakes collect on his eyelashes. His hand groped for Kyle's and warmth tingled up his arm when he found it. Kyle squeezed his gloved hand, and they both laughed easily.

A wolf howled somewhere off in the distance. Kyle sat up, shaking the snow off of his head. Stan leaned up next to him, pulling off Kyle's hat and handing it back to him.

"Good run. Maybe your hat is lucky."

Kyle grinned. "Yours is too." They swapped hats again, laughing dizzily.

Stan locked eyes with Kyle. Oh, how he loved those eyes. They sparkled with energy, dancing with life. The left one was a rich, deep green while the right one was a stunning yellow. Stan could never really get over the fact that Kyle's eyes were two completely different colors.It turned him on so bad.

Kyle returned his friend's intense gaze, losing himself in Stan's icy blue eyes. He leaned forward and grazed Stan's jaw with his fingertips, lovingly cupping Stan's chin in his hands.

Stan leaned in and locked lips with Kyle, pulling the boy closer.

"Well, well, well..." a voice echoed, surprisingly close by.

Stan and Kyle leapt apart, their terrified eyes rose to meet the owner of the voice.

Kenny McCormick.

Stan breathed a sigh of relief.

"What the HELL, Kenny!" Kyle spit. "Thanks for scaring us half to death!"

Kenny fell to his knees despite the snow. "Oh my god!" He laughed . "You should have seen your faces!"

"It's not funny." Kyle hit Kenny so that he crumpled into the snow, still laughing about his prank.

Stan smirked, scooping up a handful of snow, he stuffed it in Kenny's face.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Why are you out here so late anyway, dude?"

Kenny wiped his face with the sleeve of his hoodie, grinning. "I had a suspicion that you two would be out here." He shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kyle rolled his eyes again.

Stan un-clipped his boots from his board and stood up, offering his hand to Kenny, and then Kyle. "We'd better be getting back. My mom would castrate us with her bare hands if she knew we were out this late."

Kenny grinned. "Me first!"

Stan shoved him into the snow again.

---

The night rolled around them as the three boys made their way back to town. Kenny seemed rather uncomfortable, like he wanted to say something, but didn't know if he should. The awkwardness swelled in the sharp night air, until Kyle just had to break it.

"So, why did you come all the way out here to find us at this time?"

It was only around 7:00, but the mountain air became unbearably cold as the night settled in. Plus, they were at least a mile out of town.

"Well, I just heard something...And I thought I should tell you..." Kenny managed to mumble.

"What?" Stan inquired.

Kenny sighed. Stan could see the glassy look to his eyes, like he was going to cry. Stan's heart sped up, trying to think of something that would be bad enough to make _Kenny McCormick_ cry.

"Kyle, your parents are sending you away." Kenny choked. "I overheard them telling the Donovan's that you were leaving for some private school tomorrow afternoon and that you didn't know yet." By now they had reached Kenny's house on the outskirts of town. Kenny stopped, his shoulders giving in to a shaky shudder.

Kyle stood still.

"What...?" he managed to ask, a million things ran through his mind at once.

Stan took a sharp intake of breath, freezing up.

_Kyle? Leaving? NO. No, no, no, no. It must be a mistake. Not Kyle. I love him. Too much for him to leave. No._ _Why? I don't understand... I love Kyle._

A sharp pain ruptured in his chest, a feeling that doubled him over. Stan fell to his knees, dropping his snowboard to the sidewalk. His muscles clenched, and he covered his chest.

"Stan!" Kyle cried, falling next to him and folding him in his arms. Stan couldn't cry. He felt too broken to shed tears. A buzzing darkness surrounded him and he let it take over.

Kenny let a tear fall from his left eye. He didn't bother to brush it way, but let it roll down his face, then neck.

"I'm sorry" he muttered, turning away. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." And with that he was gone, leaving a silence too horrible for words.

Stan desperately tried to clear his head, feeling reality sink in. He managed to give Kyle a small smile to show that he was okay. Kyle's two colored eyes were brimming with tears. Seeing this, Stan stood up, pulling Kyle into a loving embrace.

Kyle leaned into Stan's neck, sobbing as the tears trickled down.

After a moment, Stan pulled him away. He lifted Kyle's chin and smiled at him, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"C-can I sleep at your house tonight?" Kyle choked, laying his head on Stan's broad shoulder.

"Of course." Stan assured him. He put his arm around Kyle, feeling his own tears finally beginning to fall.

---

Stan kicked their snowboards behind a bush by the front door, hiding them from sight. He and Kyle stumbled heavily to the door, falling over each other. Kyle pressed Stan up against the door, panting in his ear, his breath coming out in huffs. Stan managed to get the key through the lock, fumbling with it behind his back, practically ripping into Kyle's face with his teeth.They fell back into the house when the door was unlatched.

Stan could hear his parents talking in the kitchen and his sister watching VH1 in the living room. He slammed the door, shoving Kyle back against it with his greedy mouth, Kyle's fingernails leaving marks in the wood of the door as he dug into it. Stan grunted as he curved his arms around Kyle's chest, stumbling back he fell into the wall, bringing Kyle down with him. A picture fell to the floor with a crash, breaking into a million pieces. Neither boy paid any attention.

"Stanley? Is everything okay?" Sharon called from the other room.

Stan backed away from Kyle quickly, straitening out his desire rumpled clothes. Clothes that Kyle's groping hands had twisted and torn off his body.

"Yeah, mom." he managed, his voice still husky and bothered.

Stan cleared his throat. "Um, Kyle's spending the night here, 'kay?"

"Sure sweetie." She called back. "Just remember not to stay up too late. You boys have another game tomorrow night."

"Yeah. Thanks."

_Only Kyle won't be there. Football without Kyle on the team!?_ his mind screamed. He felt tears rip at his eyes but he stopped them by hungrily grabbing Kyle back to him.

_Got a body like a battle axe. _

Stan moaned, his teeth searing Kyle's neck.

They wasted no time in savagely stumbling up the stairs.

---

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

Kyle's back arched, he let out a moan and his eyes rolled back into his head. His hands were entangled in Stan's rich hair. His bare, football-toned chest heaved for air as Stan pleasured him. Sweat dribbled down his face, stinging his eyes. He wailed Stan's name in the ecstasy of smothering pleasure. Kyle pulled Stan back up to his lips, rewarding him with a slow kiss. Stan groaned in his ear, smirking as Kyle thrashed below him.

_Satan and Stan are one letter different. _

Stan's eyes were locked in a mad passion, their withering bodies and tangled limbs were an obsession to him. His best friend was an obsession to him.

_Well I think I'm gonna burn in hell  
Everybody burn the house right down  
He says well, what I wanna say  
Tell me I'm an angel  
Take this to my grave  
Tell me I'm a bad man  
Kick me like a slave_

If only their parents could see them. If only they knew. They'd have to crawl upon their knees, skin bruised and torn, eyes red and sharp as the Devil's hooves. Cast out into the cold because of their love. Sheila Broflovski would make life Hell.

_You better run like the devil,  
Cause they're never gonna leave you alone_

Kyle ran his hand along the soft fuzz that trailed from Stan's navel downwards, receiving a low grunt from Stan as his fingers reached the end of their journey.

Skin slid against skin, hands ran down his back, his body thrusting into Kyle's. Stan let go, moaning Kyle's name, aware of the fact that this could very well be their last night together.

---

Stan lay on his back, his muscular chest was slick with sweat. Kyle lay next to him, on his side, his eyes had a content glow to them, but at the same time, they had a knowing sadness too. He watched his boyfriend. Everything had been perfect. Now his parents were sending him off to some god forsaken private school. Tears welled up in his eyes at the thought of being away from the one he loved.

He looked closely at Stan. Stan's eyes were closed, his hands behind his head. He looked like an Abercrombie and Fitch model. He always did. They _both_ did.

He was so lucky that Stan was with him. He thanked God everyday for bestowing him with the most beautiful, kind, _perfect _person in the entire world. A tear dropped onto the dirtied bed sheet. As if sensing this, Stan's eyes flickered open and he turned to Kyle. His own eyes were glassy with sorrow. Stan pulled his lover into his embrace, leaning his head upon Kyle's shoulder. Kyle's arms wrapped themselves around his torso and Kyle dug his nose into Stan's chest.

"I love you, Kyle." Stan whispered into his rusty-brown hair.

"I love you too, Stan." Kyle squeezed his eyes together, tears leaking out. "So much."

Stan's tears began to fall onto Kyle's shoulder, speckling the tanned skin with beads of salty moisture. Kyle ran his fingers through Stan's ebony hair. "It's okay. It'll be okay." he promised, although not believing it himself. Nothing would ever be okay without Stan.

Their horror had turned to animalistic lust and was now wilting into sorrow. It clenched at their chests, swirled in their minds, always present, always in the background. A grim foreshadowing. Kyle nuzzled Stan's chest. "I always want to be with you." He whimpered.

_You are the one, the one that lies close to me.  
Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly."  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly.  
That there's no place else I could be but here in your arms._

Stan tightened his grip on Kyle. "We should do something about it."

Kyle's different colored eyes widened. "Like what?"

"I don't know, but I'll think of something. We have to." Stan's chest locked and he heaved a dry sob. Kyle calmed him with a kiss, stroking his back with tender care. Stan's eyes emptied onto Kyle's neck.

Kyle closed his eyes, content with Stan's warmth.

_What a beautiful smile  
Can I stay for a while  
On this beautiful night  
We'll make everything right  
My beautiful love  
My beautiful love_

---

Sunbeams floated across the room, forming a veil across his eyes. Stan groaned as he stretched, yawning. Kyle was tangled with him, their bodies a contour of warm flesh.

Stan leaned over and kissed Kyle's chest, savoring the salty taste of his skin.

In his morning haze, Stan had forgotten the events of last night. It all rushed back to him in a painful blow. He cringed, falling back onto the pillow.

_If only we could stay like this, if only for another day. _

Tears threatened the morning's peace, and Stan squeezed his eyes shut, wishing to forget everything.

Kyle shifted next to him, flinching involuntarily, still in the limbo between sleep and wake.

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you_

Stan shifted towards Kyle, brushing Kyle's cheek with his fingers. Kyle jumped up, a gasp escaping his throat. Stan rolled over, laughing. Kyle shoved him, just making his boyfriend laugh even more.

"God, Stan!" Kyle growled playfully. "Thanks for the gentle wake up."

"Sorry." Stan grinned, "But I think have an idea that might stop your parents."

He stretched his arms over his head, pulling his naked self out of bed, his tanned body silhouetted in the sunlight.

Kyle rose next to him. Stan sat back on his haunches and watched as the sheets fell away from Kyle's god-like body.

Kyle noticed him. "What?" he demanded.

Stan just smiled and pulled Kyle into his grasp, enjoying the feeling of his lean body under his own fingertips.

Kyle laughed. "Good morning to you too."

Stan held Kyle back, looking into his eyes. "I'll never let you leave." he promised, lost in a vivid ocean of yellow and green.

Kyle ran a hand through Stan's hair. "I'll never try to leave, dude."

Stan just smiled. "C'mon."

---

After finding, and putting on their clothes, they got down to the plan. Stan pulled a pocketknife from his desk drawer. Kyle looked at him, confused.

"It's simple. We'll just head over to your house and slash the tires on your mom and dad's cars." Stan shrugged.

Kyle nodded. "That works, I guess. It'll slow them up for sure."

Stan and Kyle headed downstairs to the kitchen where Sharon, Randy and Shelley were already eating breakfast.

"Good morning, sweetie. Hey, Kyle, your mom called. She said to send you home when you wake up because you have to get on the road." Sharon greeted.

Stan bristled. Kyle, sensing this, casually laid his hand on Stan's arm, telling him it was okay.

"Oh, thanks. Did my mom say where we were going?" he inquired.

"No, she just said to hurry home because you guys had some place to go. Sorry, dear."

"Maybe they're finally locking you turds up." Shelley sighed.

Stan shot her a warning look. Shelley still lived with their parents, even though she was 21. She was enrolled at Denver University, and found the three and half hour drive to the city each day, worth the free food. Living with your parents had some benefits.

"You boys should have some breakfast." Randy suggested, ignoring his daughter.

"Um, that's okay, we don't really have time." Stan replied.

Randy shrugged.

"Well, at least have an apple or something on the run." Sharon insisted, tossing them each a fruit.

"Thanks..." Stan said quickly, pulling Kyle along before they could get sidetracked again.

The boys walked the two blocks to Kyle's house, the dry air curling into their nostrils. Snow drifted down from a grey sky, the mountains covered in a new coat of it.

Stan's heart was caught in his throat. What if their plan didn't work and Kyle would be torn from him?

_I'm gonna make damn sure that you can't ever leave  
No, you won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
I'll make damn sure that you can't ever leave  
No, you won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far..._

Sheila and Gerald's cars were both parked in the Broflovski's ice covered driveway. Stan took a deep breath and pulled out the pocketknife. A grin played up his face and he headed towards the driveway.

---

Crouching down, Stan clicked open the pocketknife. He shoved the entire length of the blade into the rear-left tire of Sheila's SUV.

Kyle ducked behind a needle-chocked shrub, keeping an eye on the front door of his house. He was more than happy to let Stan do the dirty work, for fear of what his mom would do to him, if he was to be caught.

Stan yanked the knife out and made his way around the car, stabbing each tire repetitively. He moved on to Gerald's Prius.

Before Kyle could say anything, the front door was flung open, and Sheila Broflovski came flailing out.

"Stan Marsh!? What in the name of Abraham are you doing?!" she roared.

Kyle watched in horror as Stan pulled the knife out of the last tire, and got to his feet. An oily smirk was set to his lips as he faced the enraged woman.

Sheila stood, mouth a gape at the flattened tires of their cars. Anger came off of her stout figure in waves, yet Stan didn't seem to notice.

"Stopping you." he snarled.

Sheila's eyes flamed and she raised her hand, as if to give Stan a sharp blow across the face.

"No!" Kyle leapt out of the brush, throwing himself between his mom and his boyfriend.

"Don't you _dare_ touch him!" Kyle growled, confronting his mother.

"Kyle!" she gasped, her face turning a deep-red hue. "Kyle Broflovski, you'll _never _talk that way to me." she bared her teeth like a dog would if threatened for dominance.

Kyle's heart raced in panic, but he stayed calm. He slipped the knife from Stan's cold hand, holding it behind his back.

By now Gerald and Ike had come out to see what was going on. Gerald seemed to shrink in his wife's brute shadow. "Calm down, sweetie. What's goin-" Gerald was cut short as his eyes fell upon the flat tires. "What the hell...?"

Ike backed away as if Sheila might blame _him_ for the damage.

"Stanley here, thought it'd be fun to cut our tires. And now Kyle's _defending_ him." Sheila spit, pronouncing _Stanley_ as if he were a disease.

"You know, there's a _reason_ I did it." Stan growled, stepping up to Sheila again.

"I'm calling your parents, you little bastard." she threatened, lifting her head to look Stan in the eye. "Devil child" she hissed. "I don't know why Kyle even likes you."

Stan smirked. "You've got it all wrong."

"Oh, really? Then how about you tell me why you ruined our tires, you little _fucker_." she snapped.

Gerald gasped behind her.

Ike backed up so much that he hit the garage door with a thud.

Kyle's eyes flared, and he raised his arm, as if to strike her.

Stan, unblinking, lowered Kyle's arm. "To stop you from taking Kyle away to some private school." he stated evenly.

Gerald gasped again.

Sheila didn't say anything for a minute, realizing what had happend.

"We're not taking Kyle anywhere." She replied tightly "Although, after this incident, we might have to send him to a correctional institute."

Gerald shook his head. He wouldn't let that happen.

Kyle gasped now. "Then why did Kenny say that he'd heard you telling Clyde's parents that you were sending me to some private school, and that I didn't know yet?"

Sheila's eyes narrowed.

"Because I was talking about _Ike_. And it was supposed to be a surprise. Happy now?"

Behind them, Ike threw his hands over his head. "Yes! I got into Everland!" he cheered.

Stan let out a grunt.

Ike continued celebrating while Stan and Kyle let it sink in. Sheila watched them like she wished they'd shrivel up and disappear.

Gerald headed for the house, now that the show was over.

Stan's eyes found Kyle's.

Kyle winked his yellow eye at Stan, the green one shone with his grin.

Oh, how those eyes could turn him on, to the point of no return.

Stan flung himself, full force, at Kyle, attacking the surprised boy's lips with a vengeance.

Kyle reacted quickly, sucking Stan's lower lip, he fell back onto the hood of his dad's hybrid. Neither boy paid any attention as a horrified scream left Sheila's lips.

"Stan! Get off my baby!"

Kyle moaned, pulling Stan farther up onto himself. He tore violently at the zipper of Stan's jeans, eagerly ripping the blue and red hat off of his messy hair, tossing it aside.

The hat landed at Sheila's feet.

Gerald turned around quickly upon hearing his wife scream.

"Oh, my GOD!" Sheila shrieked.

Ike stood, jaw to the pavement. He had known about his brother's relationship with Stan, but he hadn't had a clue that it was so... _hot_. He was stunned at the feeling of arousal that grew inside him.

Stan let out another husky grunt, tearing at Kyle's coat, letting his hands crawl through his friend's hair. Kyle's hand plunged into Stan's jeans, teasing the fabric of his boxers. Stan threw his head back in pleasure, a deep groan rising from his throat. Kyle ripped his boyfriend's jeans down to his knees, and was just lowering his head, Stan thrusting his hips up to meet him, when they were hit with a steady blast of cold water. Kyle slid off of Stan, falling back onto the driveway, soaked. Stan scrambled, slipping off the hood of the car, landing in a wet pile on the slick pavement, his pants at his ankles.

Gerald lowered the hose, turning to his wife, trying to quiet her screams. "My_ bubby_!" she screeched, over and over again. Ike watched the whole scene, mouth still a gape.

Sheila roared, clawing blindly at Stan.. Gerald held her back, looking like he didn't know quite what to do.

After a moment to catch his breath, Stan stood carefully, like someone might shoot him for getting up. He pulled up his sopping wet jeans, and zipping the fly up, took a step towards the struggling Sheila.

Kyle sat where he had landed, brought back to reality, he watched his mother with terrified eyes.

When he was close enough, Sheila's arm came thrashing out, her long, red painted nails digging into Stan's skin.

Stan didn't flinch, but stood still as blood trickled down his arm.

"Mrs. Broflovski," he stated, referring to her formally. "I'm not trying to corrupt your son or steal him away from you," Stan ran a hand through his hair, something he did when he was about to say something really emotional. He raised his eyes from the ground, to Sheila's green ones, that burned with fury. "but, I love him."

_Should they catch us and dispatch us to those separate work camps,  
I'll dream about you. I will not doubt you with the passing of time (oh yeah)  
Should they kill me, your love will fill me, as warm as the bullets (yeah)  
I'll know my purpose. This war was worth this. I won't let you down._

Kyle felt his heart melt.

Ike smiled.

Even Gerald's eyes warmed to the raven haired boy. "Anyone who feels that strongly about my son is good in my book." he smiled.

"NOOO!" Sheila screamed, taking a swing at Stan.

Stan caught her hurling fist, stopping it with a strong arm. Sheila struggled, but couldn't waver Stan's strength.

Kyle shook his head and got to his feet. He grabbed his mother's fist from Stan, holding her back himself. He turned to Stan, leaning his own forehead against his friend's. "I love you too." he whispered, cupping Stan's chin in his hands, catching his lips with his own, in a loving kiss.

Stan wrapped his arms around Kyle, digging his fingers into Kyle's muscular back. Kyle let go of his mom's fist, clutching Stan to him, deepening the kiss, never once leaving Stan's warm mouth.

Gerald leapt forward to with-strain his wife again, but found that he didn't need to. Mrs. Broflovski had already passed out.

Mr. Broflovski hoisted his wife in his arms, heading towards the house. "Ike, can you get the door?" He called over his shoulder.

Ike bent down, picking the pocketknife off of the wet cement, where it had fallen. He slipped it into his pocket. Late at night, it would remind him of Stan and Kyle's fit of passion. Ike smiled, and hurried off to get the door for his dad.

---

The two boys finally pulled apart, collapsing to the ground, both of them breathless. Stan lifted Kyle's chin, gazing into his uniquely colored eyes.

"Stop staring, dude." Kyle laughed, messing Stan's hair. Stan grabbed Kyle around the middle, wrestling him to the ground and pinning him there. Kyle reached up, lovingly running his fingers along Stan's sharp jaw line. "You know, my mom will tell your mom about us."

Stan shrugged. "I hope she takes it better than your mom did. My dad'll be the real problem."

_Maybe a greater thing will happen  
Maybe all will see  
Maybe our love will catch like fire  
As it burns through me_

Stan leaned his forehead into Kyle's again. "We should change our clothes and then see how your mom's doin'. And find out how expensive replacing 8 tires will be." Stan laughed. He nuzzled Kyle's neck, taking in his odor.

Stan pulled himself off of the other boy, holding out his hand so that Kyle could grab it. Snow swirled around them in a fit of fury.

"Wait." Stan picked up his discarded hat from the ground. He took off Kyle's green hat, and placed his own over Kyle's hair. Then he fit Kyle's hat on his own head, pulling it down snugly.

"Mmmm. I have to get these wet jeans off." Stan murmured into Kyle's ear. "They're plastered to my skin."

Kyle grabbed Stan, pressing their crotches together. He smiled deviously. "I can help you with that, I think."

Kyle took Stan's hand, leading him through the snow, towards the front door.

_Trying to forget everything that isn't you  
I'm not going home alone  
Cause I don't do too well on my own_

---

A knock on the door stirred Kyle. "Hm?" he grunted.

A timid Ike opened the door, peeking in. "D-dad wants you downstairs. T-t-the Marsh's are here." Ike stared at his brother's bare, muscle-bound chest. Then, at Stan, his eyes were then drawn to his black, sweat-matted hair. Stan opened one icy eye, his head tucked against Kyle's chest. Ike had a strong longing to join the two older boys, but kept the door between him and them.

Kyle sighed. "Tell them we'll be there in a minute. And make sure to announce that we've been fucking like crazy, it might knock mom out again." A sour note played on his voice.

"Has she woken up yet?" Stan asked groggily.

"Uh, Y-yeah." Ike replied. "But she's pretty disoriented..."

"How pissed off is my dad, about, you know, me and Kyle."

"Um, he hasn't really found out about that yet...He's not too happy about the fact that you busted up all the tires and made mom faint."

Stan groaned, burying his head under Kyle's pillow.

Kyle patted Stan's back, rolling his eyes at Ike. "Randy's going to be a bitch about this." He said before falling back down on the bed. The sheet pulled back a little, just barely covering Stan's groin.

Ike lingered, half hoping it would slide all the way down, half hoping that he wasn't really hoping for that.

The sheet just barely clung on.

_Look at us we're beautiful,  
All the people push and pull but,  
Let's just go out and ride,  
Talk about the things we've tried  
Look at us we're beautiful  
All the people push and pull but,  
They'll never get inside,  
We got too much to hide_

He shook his head, quietly leaving the couple to prepare for facing their parents.

---

Kyle watched as Stan pulled his shirt over his head. He sat on the edge of Kyle's bed, slumped over, not quite awake. Kyle had taken everything out of him in the last half hour. Now he had to deal with his father.

Kyle got onto the bed and sat down behind Stan, one leg on either side of him. He leaned his chin onto Stan's shoulder. "What's up, dude?"

Stan sighed. "My dad's going to be so pissed off."

Kyle shrugged. "Let him be pissed off."

Stan nodded. "Let's get this over with." He stood and pulled on his hat, heading for the door.

Kyle followed Stan downstairs to the living room. Sheila was laying on the couch, a glass of water in one hand. Randy and Sharon sat in nearby armchairs. Gerald was still fussing over his wife. Ike sat on the edge of the coffee table, looking up quickly as Stan and Kyle came in.

"Stanley Marsh! Why on earth would you go and do such a thing?! Now the Broflovski's are going to have to replace all their tires! And Ike had somewhere to go today. You should be so ashamed of yourself." Sharon snapped at her son.

Stan glared at her as he sat down on the other couch. "It was a misunderstanding, okay? We thought they were taking Kyle away, so we tried to stop them. It's not like we planned on having her faint." He jerked his head towards the woozy Sheila Broflovski.

"What caused her to faint? The damage?" Randy asked, glancing at Mrs. Broflovski.

Gerald cleared his throat, rather uncomfortably. "Er, not the damage itself, although that added to the stress, but the way Kyle and Stan, uh, celebrated, when they found out it wasn't Kyle who was leaving."

"What do you mean, the 'way they celebrated'? What did they do?" Sharon questioned.

Sheila tried to say something, but Gerald tipped the cup of water to her lips, shushing her.

Everyone looked at Stan and Kyle. Both of them had a tired, relaxed, some what dazed look to them.

"Stan!" Sharon snapped. "What did you do to Mrs. Broflovski?"

Stan shrugged. "Nothin'."

Ike looked at his feet, hoping for Stan and Kyle's sake that Sharon would let it go.

"What do you mean, 'nothing'?!" Randy growled. "Do you think Sheila just happened to faint for no reason?"  
Gerald spoke quietly, unsure of how to approach the subject. "Well, uh, the boys displayed some strong feelings for each other, that we didn't know about..."

Randy's eyes narrowed. "What kind of feelings, Gerald?"

Ike tensed himself, ready to defend his brother and Stan.

"Well, romantic, and, uh, sexual feelings you might say..." Kyle's dad looked helplessly at the boys seated on the dark green couch.

"What?" Sharon asked, dumbfounded. Randy stayed silent.

Kyle shrugged. They didn't seem to be getting the message. He turned to Stan, who still looked worn out, trying to catch his eye.

"How do you mean, romantic feelings? Like, for each other?" Sharon gasped.

Gerald nodded.

Sheila started to cry softly.

"S-Stanley...Why didn't you tell us about...this?" Sharon murmured, sounding hurt.

Stan lowered his eyes. "I knew dad would be angry as fuck." He nodded towards Randy, who was glaring at them, face red.

Sharon put a hand on her husband's.

"Stan marsh." he growled. "How could you be like that?! You're the star quarterback! You're a fucking stud. A-and Kyle? Both of you could get any girl you wanted! What's wrong with you!?"

A tear crept down Stan's cheek. Kyle put an arm around him and turned, glaring at Randy.

"There's _nothing_ wrong with him." he snarled.

"There's NO WAY that MY son is in love with another guy!" Randy roared, jumping to his feet. Sharon gasped, trying to pull him back down.

"Well he is, so deal with it!" Ike jumped in, defending Stan.

Sheila wailed, Gerald attempting to calm her.

"Don't tell me that, punk." Randy hissed. He turned to his son. "You're a disgrace to the family."

"Randy! That's not true. We love Stanley no matter what!"

Randy got up again, wrestling out of his wife's grasp, he headed for the door, slamming it behind him.

Another tear escaped down Stan's cheek. Kyle wrapped his arms around him, wiping away the tear.

No one said anything for a few moments, until Sharon stood up, her eyes full of sorrow.

She knelt down by her son. "Stan, he doesn't mean that. He's just...surprised. I am too. You never have to worry about telling us anything, we'll always love you, no matter what."

Stan nodded. His mother smiled, giving him a warm embrace.

"I should go find your dad." she murmured, heading to the door.

Gerald cleared his throat. "I-Ike, can you get a wet washcloth for your mother?"

Ike nodded, glancing at Kyle and Stan.

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawling  
Oh, I reach for you_

Kyle kissed Stan softly, whispering something in his ear. Stan nodded, yawning, as the two boys got up, heading back upstairs.

---

"Whoa. I really caused a shit load of trouble!" Kenny laughed, laying in the snow. His breath came out in puffs between his laughter.

Stan rolled his eyes. "No need to be _proud_ of that." He grinned, his eyes cutting to his two best friends, on their backs in the snow.

Kenny stopped laughing for a moment. "Dude, your dad did come to his senses and apologize, right?" he frowned.

Stan rolled his eyes again. "Yeah. He's fine with it. We had to sit down and have this big talk, about our feelings, and how terribly sorry he is. He said he was just shocked..."

Kyle snorted. "He seemed a little upset to be 'just shocked'."

Stan grinned. "Screw him, I have you."

Kenny burst out laughing, smacking Stan across the chest. "That sounds so gay, dude."

Stan shrugged, catching Kyle's eye. Kyle nodded at him, leaning in towards Stan.

"You guys _are_ a hot couple, you know?" Kenny murmured, sitting up, his eyes transfixed on his two friends.

Kyle grinned, taking a stance on all fours over his boyfriend. He pushed Stan's snowboard out of the way, catching Kenny's eye, giving him a naughty grin. "Glad you think so."

_When I watch you, I wanna do you right where you're standing (yeah)  
Right on the foyer, on this dark day, right in plain view (oh yeah)  
Of the whole ghetto. The boots stomp meadows, but we ignore that (yeah)  
You're lovely, baby. This war is crazy. I won't let you down (Oh no no)_

Stan sucked in his breath as Kyle leaned down, tenderly nibbling on his ear. Kyle, moved down, kissing Stan's neck as he worked on the buttons to Stan's jacket.

Stan groaned, pushing Kyle up and onto his back, taking dominance. Kyle let him, carnal excitement growing by the second. Stan ripped off his own coat, pulling his shirt over his head. Kyle ran his hands down Stan's smooth chest, his hand slipping into Stan's pants, grabbing. Kyle felt his boyfriend heave for air as he tightened his grip.

Kenny watched as his friend's bodies withered in the snow, struggling for dominance. He could see the fire burning in their eyes, the mad looks that passed from one to the other, gruff noises escaping their throats.

_I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love, along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign, pointed straight to you_

Kenny rolled his eyes, pulling his orange hood over his blond hair and fastening his snowboard. "I'll wait at the bottom."

---

Sweetfur


End file.
